


Studs

by ZeldaxFanatic



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dont touch Tseng’s studs, M/M, Tseng is from Wutai, Tseng is pansexual, Zack can’t help but stare, Zack is bisexual, a Turk and his puppy, close friends, mentions of veld, prove me wrong Tseng cried when Zack died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic
Summary: After a finished mission, Tseng noticed his studs are gone in the morning.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Tseng
Kudos: 6





	Studs

The Wutain was glad the moment his head hit the pillow he almost passed out. The mission with the SOLDIER 1st Class was brutal to his hands, mostly his left hand. He reached his hand behind his head, pulling his scrunchie out and tossing it onto the table side. He offered to pay for an inn since the two were still assigned to the mission sight. 

“Tired Tseng?” The SOLDIER walked in, his black hair a mess as he set his giant sword, the Buster Sword, against the wall. 

“What do you think, Zack?” The man sat up, sitting himself into a sitting position. Zack sat at the ends of the bed, pulling Tseng’s gloves off. “A-ah..”

He set them aside and looked the palms over, seeing them rugged and bloody. “It’ll be alright. A little cure materia, ointment and bandages will heal these puppies up good!” 

“Thanks, restless pup.” The turk chuckled, relaxing in Zack’s grip. Tseng didn’t understand what was going on with himself. He was assigned with Zack multiple times by Veld and each time he was his heart thump. He never felt like this before with any other assignments. He let the SOLDIER work, the two having a casual conversation. 

“Wutai Huh?” Zack asks, Tseng nodding. “How is it there, or was?”

“Gorgeous around this time of year…” he answered. “My mother would take me out for a picnic and talk to me about my father.” A smile crept across his face, Zack nodding. 

“Asshole father?”

“How did you know?” 

“Your tone of voice dropped when you said father, bud.” The Gongaga male watches a blush creep across Tseng’s cheeks, laughing. “Whoa Tseng I never saw that shade of red on you.”

“Q-quiet!”

The moment his hands were bandaged he got out of his suit, setting his loafers next to the bed, carefully folding his stained dress shirt and setting the tie on. He looked over at Zack, seeing him do squats as he shook his head. “You do that all the time?”

“Keeps… me…. motivated!” Zack answered, stopping and looking at Tseng. The Turk was good looking, his short black hair a sprawled mess with dry blood, his figure skinny but strong. “You can take your pants off, we’re all men here.”

Tseng almost fell off his feet at that comment, swallowing hard. “I need to use the shower, you know, blood.”

“Yea, don’t want it clumping up that hair of yours.” Zack nodded in agreement, noticing Tseng taking out his studs and setting them aside. 

“I’ll be out in fifteen minutes. Don’t screw anything up.” He walked by the taller male, closing the door behind him. Zack listened, hearing the shower start up as he decided to look at Tseng’s studs, curious. 

He rolled them carefully over his fingers, intrigued by them. “Like sapphires in them…” he whispered. He set them down carefully, looking at Tseng’s gun, carefully pulling it out of the holster. He never really held a pistol before, only an assault rifle from infantry, but this pistol was a fine piece of work. 

The 1st class playfully took Tseng’s stance, pointing it at the mirror. “Reach for the sky scumbag!” He pulled the trigger, hearing the click and seeing nothing. “Smart guy to put a safety lock on.”

“..in case a dumbass played with it. Trust me.” He dropped the rifle at the soft deep voice, seeing Tseng emerging in the same suit pants, a towel around his shoulders as he dried his face. “Reno almost shot himself in the foot and Rod almost got Legend in the head.”

“Fellow Turks of yours?” He blushed at seeing Tseng’s figure again, carefully picking the pistol up and handing it to him. “Hey your dot thing is gone.”

Tseng nodded. “It’s not a tattoo, I have to re apply it every morning.” He set the gun on his clothes and got back in bed, lying comfortably. “Remember puppy, we get up early tomorrow. No sleeping in.” 

“Yea Yea same to you.” He sat at the edge of his bed, taking out his studs and setting them on the same table side the two shared. “Should we eat?”

“You want to go out with my bloody shirt?” he tilted his head at the blue eye SOLDIER, him shaking his head. “We can get breakfast if we wake up early. Remember, we are looking for more Genesis copies- are you calling Aerith?” Tseng’s heart dropped at the puppy nodding. He felt a twinge of jealousy but couldn’t, Aerith being a friend of his, or so she called it. 

“Just to say goodnight but she might already be asleep. I’ll call her in the morning.” He closed his PHS, laying back. “Night Tseng!”

“Goodnight Zack.” The light clicked off, Tseng falling asleep almost immediately. Zack looked over at him, smiling at his content face. He got up and covered the turk with a blanket, brushing loose strands from his face. He sat back and kicked his boots off, falling asleep in an instant. 

~*~

There is an irony here: Tseng woke up late. The turk sat up and stretched his arms out, seeing Zack doing squats. “Morning Tseng,” he greets. He watches the turk fall out of bed, quickly getting his clothes on. “Relax, we won’t be leaving for another five minutes-“

“There is no time to relax, Zack!” Tseng yelled, tying his hair up. He got his holster on, pushing his gun right in and his suit jacket, reaching for his studs and- “Zack.”

“Yuh Huh?”

“...where the living IFRIT are my earrings?” Tseng asked in a menacing tone. And his sleepy brown eyes darted to Zack’s ears. “..oh my Shiva.”

Zack was quick to remove them. “Sorry I guess I grabbed the wrong ones and-“

“No. It’s fine. You can wear them.” Tseng told him, slipping Zack’s into his pierced holes, smiling. “I’m just glad they are safe.”

The two departed, going straight to their mission as they agreed lunch or dinner was the better bet. Once the mission was over, Zack lifted Tseng over his shoulders, the two laughing together. 

“Man the way you shot that copy in the head-“

“Learned it from Veld myself.” Tseng said, blushing. He was rarely complimented on his marksmanship from anyone else. His heart skipped a beat.

“Kinda sad we have to report that we didn’t find Lazard,” Zack sighed. Tseng got out of his arms and stopped Zack, his brown eyes soft. “Huh?”

“I didn’t have to go with you.” Tseng started. The blood smeared across his forehead dripped, Zack wiping it away as that made the second in command turk almost collapse. “It could have been Reno or Rude or Emma…”

He nodded, noting Emma was also a Turk. “Yea that is true. You coulda stayed back and got other work done-“

“But I didn’t. Because each mission we go on together makes me feel closer to you.” The Turk admitted, looking away. “So uhm Zack, would you like to have dinner with me? When you are free?”

Zack smiled and patted his head. “Why not.” He grabbed his hand and walked with him, heading for the ShinRa chopper waiting for them. Tseng felt weak and lightheaded, hating the feeling but loving it too. “And I thought you were straight.”

“Pansexual.” The turk cleared his throat. “I’m pansexual.”

“Bisexual.”

“Is that a hint for another dinner someday?”

“Perhaps it is, turk. Perhaps it is.” Zack smiled, kissing his cheek. Tseng practically had to climb onto the chopper, Zack laughing at his reactions. “Thanks for coming with me and I’ll pay you the Gil back for the room!”

The two infantrymen snickered. Tseng reaches into his coat, the two stopping and taking flight. Once the door was closed, he relaxed against Zack and fell asleep on his shoulder, heading back to Midgar.


End file.
